Beautiful
by Lady Luna Hale
Summary: An AU version of the Sectumsempra scene from HBP with Jailene and Draco. Oneshot, maybe twoshot. Can be considered mini prequel of 'Jailene's Happy Ending'. Some FemHarry/Draco romance.
1. Part 1

**Yes, yes, I know! You want me to update Reflecting The Future, but I've had this idea for a while and decided to write it. Only took like 2 hours. It's sort of like a mini-prequel to the AU Epilogue oneshot, "Jailene's Happy Ending". Or you can choose to see as a plain one-shot. It's basically an AU version of the Sectumsepra/Bathroom scene. I have another second part to this oneshot that I might add if people want me too so tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own the idea of Jailene and her personality.<strong>

* * *

><p>A few days before the match against Ravenclaw, Jailene found herself walking down to dinner alone from the common room. Ron having rushed off into a nearby bathroom to throw up yet again, and Hermione having dashed off to see Professor Vector about a mistake she thought she might have made in her last Arithmancy essay. Although Jailene was positive that more than anything they were avoiding her because of, as they referred it as, her "Malfoy obsession." Only Luna and Neville seemed to agree with her suspicions, but they weren't as concerned as she was. Thankfully, none of them had realized that her fixation on proving that her rival for the past six years was now a Death Eater had slowly changed into worry about him.<p>

For the past few weeks, he had gotten thinner, his usually lean muscles from Quidditch had seemed to slowly dissipate. His face seemed paler than ever and his hair, although still it's shiny bleached color, was in disarray, looking almost as bad as her father's that she had seen in the album Hagrid had given her.

More out of habit than anything, Jailene made her usual detour along the seventh-floor corridor, checking the Marauder's Map as she went. For a moment she could not find Malfoy anywhere and assumed he must indeed be inside the Room of Requirement again, but then she saw Malfoy's tiny, labeled dot standing in a boys' bathroom on the floor below, accompanied, not by Crabbe or Goyle, but by Moaning Myrtle.

Jailene only stopped staring at this unlikely coupling when she walked right into a suit of armor. The loud crash brought her out of her reverie; hurrying from the scene lest Filch turn up, she dashed down the marble staircase and along the passageway below.

Outside the bathroom, she pressed her ear against the door. She could not hear anything. She very quietly pushed the door open.

Draco Malfoy was standing with his back to the door, his hands clutching either side of the sink, his head bowed and his white-blonde hair reflecting brightly off the mirrors.

"Don't," crooned Moaning Myrtle's voice from one of the cubicles.

"Don't...tell me what's wrong...I can help you..."

Jailene would have snorted at the ridiculous statement, but seemed to sense the seriousness of the situation, so she kept silent.

"No one can help me," said Malfoy. His whole body was shaking. "I can't do it...I can't...It won't work...and unless I do it soon...he says he'll kill me..."

And Jailene realized, with a shock so huge it seemed to root her to the spot, that Malfoy was crying —actually crying — tears streaming down his handsome face into the grimy basin.

It was strange to see him like this. She had never really given Malfoy that much thought, except for when he insulted her. To her, he was just a slimy snake, a bully who loved to humiliate those he deemed below him. But seeing him cry, made her realize that there was more to him, that he could hurt just like everyone else.

Malfoy gasped and gulped and then, with a great shudder, looked up into flu-cracked mirror and saw Jailene staring curiously at him over his shoulder. Malfoy wheeled around, drawing his wand.

Instinctively, Jailene pulled out her own. Malfoy's hex missed Jailene by inches, shattering the lamp on the wall beside her; Jailene threw herself sideways, thought 'Levicorpus!' and flicked her wand, but Malfoy blocked the jinx and raised his wand for another —

"No! No! Stop it!" squealed Moaning Myrtle, her voice echoing loudly around the tiled room. "Stop! STOP!"

There was a loud bang and the bin behind Jailene exploded; Jailene attempted a Leg-Locker Curse that backfired off the wall behind Malfoy's ear and smashed the cistern beneath Moaning Myrtle, who screamed loudly; water poured everywhere and Jailene slipped as Malfoy, his face contorted, cried, "Crucio!"

Suddenly, it felt as if she was being stabbed repeatedly with a thousand sharpened knives, setting her nerves aflame. The pain was so great that Jailene released a bloodcurdling scream that was so terrible, it seemed almost inhuman. As quick as the pain had come, it left.

She shakily got to her feet fast enough to see a moment of shame on Malfoy's face before his mask was brought back up. Knowing she had to move quickly, she raised her wand to cast a body bind, but Malfoy had gotten there first.

"Expelliarmus!"

Her wand flew out of her hand, landing on the other side of the room. Cursing with the mouth of a sailor, she watched Malfoy's triumphant face. She felt outraged that she had let him get the best of her and made her feel vulnerable without her wand. Without thinking, she started to run at him, ready to spring into a physical attack.

Malfoy visibly alarmed by her sudden agression, bellowed "Sectumsempra!"

Blood spurted from Jailene's face and chest as though she had been slashed with an invisible sword. She staggered backward and collapsed onto the water-logged floor with a great splash.

"No —" gasped Malfoy, his wand slipping from his hand out of shock. Splashing and slithering through the puddles of the flooding floor, Malfoy frantically crawled on his knees and plunged toward Jailene, whose face was now shining scarlet, her slightly tanned hands dropped to the side of her blood soaked chest.

"No — I didn't —"

Malfoy didn't know what he was saying, but all he kept hearing was his brain yelling at him to get help as Jailene was shaking uncontrollably in a pool of his own blood.

Traumatized at the scene, he was frozen in place until the blaring voice of Moaning Myrtle let out a deafening scream: "MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!" Finally, he began to move.

As she felt her life draining, she stared at Malfoy's panicking face. The pure misery in his eyes. His thoughtless, wild actions as he tried to stop the bleeding, forgetting about his black Hawthorn wand that laid three feet away from him. Suddenly, a door slammed open and turning her head towards the disturbance, she saw Professor Snape at the doorway with a clear look of regret, devastation, and agony.

Too confused at the array of emotion on his face, she turned her head back to Malfoy and watched as he sat himself behind her head, carefully picking up her head and placing it on his lap, gently running his fingers through her black and crimson hair. She felt so tired, as if she had played a 4 month long Quidditch match or outran Dudley and his gang for a day straight.

Her eyelids heavy, her breathing slowing down, she looked up one last time at Malfoy and couldn't help but think at that moment that he was beautiful. Then came darkness…

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know it's short, but I hope that you like it! Tell me if you want the second part of this one-shottwo-shot. If you do, I will tell you that there's a talk between Jailene and Draco in the Hospital Wing. So review please!**

**xoxo, Lady Luna Riddle aka Dark Lady Riddle **


	2. Part 2

**Finally I updated this. So this is the second and last part of Beautiful. I don't really think that it's that great but maybe you'll like it. I mean it's not horrible at least. So read please! And I'll try to make another one of these similar oneshots soon. I was thinking maybe...the scene where Hermione punched Malfoy, I'll rewrite in more of a Jailene/Draco fashion.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Harry would have been a girl...and not named Harry. haha<strong>

* * *

><p>Part 2<p>

White; white walls, white floors, white bedspreads, was the only thing Jailene could see. Her eyes blinded by the brightness of the room. Yet, for some reason the color comforted her, seemed lovingly familiar. Opening her eyes further, getting used to the light, she saw that she was in the hospital wing.

Jailene felt confused. She wondered why on earth she was in this dreaded place, when she spent most of her time trying to escape it. It would be like her pleading with Snape to give her detention with her in the dungeons.

Before she could continue this train of thought, the entrance to the hospital wing, burst open, slamming into the walls behind them. To her extreme surprise, in came the two people who were definitely at the bottom of her visiting list.

Snape, came gliding in first, his robes whipping harshly. His face had an anxious look that seemed to make distort his features, as if he wasn't used to wearing the expression. Following right behind him was Draco "My father…" Malfoy, wearing his usual scowl, strutting into the room.

But as she looked closer, Jailene could see that there was something more to Malfoy's cold demeanor. His hands were clenched at his side, as if it was painful for him to be here.

"Hem-Hem," Snape cleared his throat sounding eerily like silkier voiced Umbridge. Apparently he was thinking the same thing, as he almost unnoticeably winced.

"Well, Ms. Potter…how are you feeling?" Snape asked stiffly, most likely as uncomfortable asking that question as she was hearing it. His height over her seemed more daunting in her weakened state, so Jailene answered in an unusually respectful tone.

"I'm fine Professor, but just a bit confused." Jailene replied uncertainly. "Why exactly am I in here?

"Don't you feel any pain?" Snape questioned curiously.

Now that Jailene thought about, she could feel sharp pains from her chest and a dull ache encompassing her body. She related this to the Professor.

"Yes, that's understandable since you were in contact with extreme dark magic," Snape said, his upper curling in what appeared to be disgust, his eyes flickering to the Slytherin next to him who seemed to be avoiding eye contact.

Jailene glanced at Malfoy, his blinding locks reflecting from the light of the room, but the affect was ruined by red spots in his hair that looked oddly like blood…Immediately her mind flashed to a bathroom with flooded floors, scarlet rivers streaming from her, through the crevices of her fingers…Her blood…

As her mind repeatedly replayed the image of her almost death, she was startled out of it by a hand upon hers. Glancing down, she couldn't help but compare the fairness to her own tanned hand and think of how…right they seemed together.

She vaguely heard the swish of movement and the closing of the door as she was busy caressing the creamy white appendage that now laid in her palm. Her fingers running over the healing knuckles, the small amount of calluses that only seemed to enhance the prettiness of it.

The other's fingers slowly moved out of her hand, and instead slid into place with her own, enclosing their hand with hers.

The warmth comforted her. It felt secure, safe, like home. She gradually looked up from their intertwined hands, and came face to face with Draco Malfoy, him leaning over her, his lips just mere inches from her own. They looked pink and wet, but obviously chewed on, most likely from stress. But it didn't detract from how soft they seemed to appear.

Yet, the memory of her pain and anguish flashed again, and she remembered that he had been the one to cause it.

She let out a small hiss and turned her head away, refusing to get reeled in by who could've have been her killer. He emitted a gentle sigh of disappointment, hurt palpable in his expression.

Jailene harshly pulled away her hand from his, and gave him the frostiest glare she could muster. He stepped away from her quickly, running his hands through his still faintly bloodied hair.

Acting as if their moment hadn't taken place, she spat angrily at him, "What are you doing here Malfoy? Come for round number two since the first one didn't go as well as planned?"

Any affection that Draco may had shown, immediately disappeared, replaced with a look of loathing that Jailene had become familiar with for the past 6 years.

"I didn't try to kill you on purpose Potter!" Draco countered, irritably.

Jailene expression was of mock surprise, "Really? Oh forgive me, I was under the impression that if someone uses a fatal dark curse and an unforgivable on another person, they mean to harm them. But it seems that I was wrong."

Draco scowled, aggravated at her sarcasm. "Oh don't give me that bloody 'Woe is me' act. If the 'Girl Who Lived' learned to mind her own business instead of sticking her nose in where it doesn't belong…" He trailed off, too furious with her to continue.

"Well excuse me for worrying about you Arsehole!" Jailene shrieked, almost jumping out of bed in her rage.

Draco looked at her, shocked at her concern about him. He couldn't help but think how attractive her flushed cheeks and wild black auburn was. His eyes widened at that thought. He was not supposed to think that…he couldn't. If the Dark Lord ever read that from his mind, he wouldn't be alive the next day.

Jailene watched Malfoy curiously as he had paused in his tirade, apparently bemused at what she had let slip.

Draco shook his head and frowned at Jailene, "Whatever Potter. I don't need nor want your concern. Just stay out of it Potter."

Jailene was about to happily accept, but stopped herself when she realized that she couldn't. She wouldn't be able to just forget about this. No matter what he or she said, Jailene couldn't help but care about Malfoy…though the reason why eluded her.

"…I can't…" Jailene admitted.

Draco observed at her carefully, as if searching for something. Suddenly, his Slytherin Prince persona dropped for just a second, "Try," he implored tiredly.

Although she doubted she would be able to, she slowly nodded in agreement, a lump stuck in her throat.

As he began his walk out of the room, he hesitated, stopping at the door and glanced back at her. Her fingers twitched, aching for his to intertwine with hers again. He stared at her, unknown emotions swirling in his stormy blue/grey eyes, with an almost hidden promise lurking in them.

But then they became icy, cold again, and a sneer formed on his face. Arrogance was visible in every aspect of his movements, his breaths, as he turned sharply away from her, striding out the door as if nary a care in the world. And for some reason, Jailene couldn't help but think at that moment…that Draco Malfoy was beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review so I know what you think.<strong>


End file.
